narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bara Yamanaka
Bara Yamanaka (バラ 山中, Bara Sanchū) 'is one of the main supporting characters in Naruto and is the main character in the story Beautiful Roses . She is a jounin -level kunoichi of Konohagakure 's Yamanaka clan and a member of Team Mugi. '' Background Bara Yamanaka is the distant cousin to Ino Yamanaka and lives alone with her Grandmother Usagi Yamanaka. Her parents are deceased and were killed in a fire, thus making Bara an orphan. She moved over to the Hidden Leaf with Usagi to be with her distant relatives. Bara was never very fond with bullies and often beat them up in order to teach them a lesson, which is how she became friends with Naruto Uzumaki . She invited him to her house in order to clean him up and they became great friends ater that. Sometime in her childhood, Bara also encountered Shikamaru Nara when she was running around the village for excercise, she tripped over Shikamaru as he was lying on the ground cloud watching. Bara yelled at him for being in the way but eventually forgave him and joined in on the cloud watching. When it came to the Academy , Bara rarely showed up causing some classmates to forget about her. Her absence usually angered Iruka. When absent from school, Bara would spend her time at home taking care of Usagi. She graduated as a genin when she decided to attend the Academy for a week prior to the graduation test as she realised she would need money to take care of herself and Usagi and becoming a ninja was the only way to gain money. Currently she is a Jounin ranked ninja, under the teachings of her sensei Mugi. Usagi eventually passed away some time during the time passage of Shippuden and Part 1. Personality Bara is naturally benevolent and kind, putting others before herself. These particular traits are not stranger to Naruto and Usagi but are indeed a rare occurence to other people. Around other people Bara is rude, impatient, loud-mothed and over all very snotty towards them, naturally not showing any ounce of respect and giving a bad impression. Though this is because Bara hates getting close to people, once you've broken down her walls she becomes an angel. She is very trustworthy too but is horrible at keeping secrets, which is usually why she is kept in the dark about most things; this angers Bara all the time and she ends up giving said people a cold shoulder until they apologise. Appearance Bara is a fair-skinned girl of average height with brown eyes. Her most noticeable trait in her appearance is her long, brown hair, which is always seen in a two pigtails with bangs framing her face. In Part I, her hair reached down to her waist until she cut it during her fight with Tanaka and after, she wore it out. In later Part I appearances, Bara's hair had grown to shoulder-length. By Part II, it grows to hip-length. In terms of attire, Bara is more often seen wearing fairly covering clothing in contrast to her cousin's attire. During Part I, she wore a short, thigh-length maroon kimono with knee length black tights and high ninja boots. She also wore white arm warmers with this, and her forehead protector around her neck like a necklace. During the anime filler, she stopped wearing the arm warmers. At the Chūnin Exams finals, Bara sported an blue t-shirt that had the stylised kanji for the word "boar" (猪, ''inoshishi) inside a light green circle on the upper-left side of the chest, brown shorts, and cream-coloured elbow guards. In Part II, Bara has gone through noticeable changes. The tights she wore are no longer needed as her kimono is longer (yet she wears bike pants just in case). She also replaces the warmers on her elbows with fishnet ones and wears a t-shirt of the same material under her kimono. Along with these, she wears a long, knee-length, deep blue kimono with light blue linings. She has stopped wearing her forehead protector. While on missions she carries a chokutō. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, she dons the standard uniform of the Alliance and a Konohagakure flak jacket. Abilities In Part I, Bara was noted to be an exceptional kunoichi by Mugi. During her fight with Tanaka in the Chūnin Exams, she was able to win the battle in under a minute by cutting her hair, mimicking the Shadow Imitation Technique and trapping Tanaka in his own nightmares. For this reason, Ino notes that Bara is the youngest master of the clan's kekkei genkai. Bara has also displayed sensor-like abilities in the past. Seeing as how all known members of her clan are sensors, it is likely she is one as well. She has also shown somewhat considerable skills in taijutsu. During the Chūnin Exams, these skills were on par with Rock Lee 's. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, her taijutsu skills had improved greatly, to such an extent that when she took over Akashi's body she was able to fight evenly with her former sensei when they clashed and by entering two Zetsu's mind and using them for combat against Mugi Murasaki. After using the Mind Clone Switch Technique she was also able to fend off Mugi. Part I Chūnin Exam Arc Though making brief appearances earlier in the series, Bara made her debut during the Chunin Exams. She used her Mind Body Switch technique to enter the chunin's mind during the written test exam and re-entered her team mates minds to give them the answer. In the Forest Of Death, Bara had many flashbacks about her tie with Naruto before she jumped in and helped during Team 7's fight against Orochimaru. Bara's first match in the Chunin Exam's was against Tanaka, a foreign Mist Village shinobi. Bara made the first move and used Tanaka's size to her advantage, running around Tanaka while cutting her hair, which disabled Tanaka the privillege to move. Once he was unable to move, Bara used Mind Body Nightmare technique and made Tanaka re-experience his worst nightmare thus knocking him out. Bara was then seen cheering for Shikamaru, Shino Aburame, Lee and Naruto during their preliminary matches and was one of the few who caught sight of Sasuke's curse mark. After the matches were over, Bara questioned Kakashi Hatake about Sasuke's strange fight but was ignored. She participated in the Chunin Exams but with Dosu's unexpected death, she was eliminated. She was then put to sleep but Kabuto's genjutsu. Invasion of Konoha Arc Bara can be seen at theThird Hokage 's funeral, mourning over his death. She is standing next to Naruto and reached out her hand to a sobbing Konohamaru . From then on Bara only made brief appearances, a majority of them being in the company of Shikamaru or Naruto. She was then seen treating Naruto to Ichiraku Ramen a couple of times but was always interrupted with a mission, leacing Bara feeling lonely but that feeling was soon overlaped with rage. Part II Sasuke and Sai Arc Bara's appearance in Part II. Bara made her first reappearance shortly after Team Kakashi and Team Guy returned from the successful saving of Gaara, having come with Ino as she was bored. When Bara saw Naruto, she was very happy and even jumped on him laughing in joy. Naruto was shocked with her change in attitude and noted how pretty she had gotten. When they all went out to dinner, Bara was sitting beside Shikamaru, laughing and socialising. When Sai tried to befriend Ino, Bara and Chōji, having earlier come to the conclusion that women (specifically Sakura), didn't like to hear how they really looked, Sai tried the opposite approach by calling Bara "hideous", of which is the opposite of what he wanted to say. This resulted in an angry Bara causing her to leap and attack him. Hidan and Kakuzu Arc Bara was seen comforting Ino as she came home, hearing of Asuma's passing. Ino welcomed the support and began weeping in Bara's arms, an example of how much Bara had changed since Naruto was gone. Bara then offered Ino some tea and they talked about everything. Invasion of Pain Arc Bara fought alongside her team mates against one of the Six Paths Of Pain, temporarily paralysing the enemy Bara ran to her home to see if her family was alright, only to encounter the Pain she had beaten and was knocked out. Pain captured Bara and found out what she knew before they killed her. Sakura found Bara's dead body and mourned over the loss and even tried to revive her but she couldn't bring back the dead. Sakura then put Bara's body in a safe place, passing Ino. The sight of her cousin made Ino burst into tears. Bara was revived when Nagato sacrificed his life. She is also seen amongst the villagers, celebrating the victory and throwing Naruto in the air. In the anime she even says that she was glad she saved Naruto from those bullies, surprising Ino and Sakura as they didn't know she had done so. Naruto 6: Road to Ninja The alternative world's Bara, compared to the Bara Naruto and Sakura know, is more quiet, cold and arrogant to others and is brave with boys. She is also very snotty towards Naruto and was very flirtacious with every boy that passed her; this thoroughly surprised Naruto as the Bara he knew was never mean to him and hated flirting. Trivia * Bara's favourite foods are anything sweet while her least favorite is anything salty and oily. * Bara's hobby is picking roses. * Bara wishes to spend one more day with her parents. * Bara has completely 56 missions in total: 23 D-rank, 10 C-rank, 7 B-rank, 6 A-rank and 10 S-rank. * Bara has a habit of taunting her enemies unconsciously. Reference Ino's Narutopedia page was the inspiration for a majority of this. The source of my photo's are unknown and I credit them to their original makers. Category:FINAL